Kuroko's Basketball Oneshots
by Bringer Of Eternal Darkness
Summary: A collection of Kuroko's Basketball one-shots. All Yaoi, just to warn...
1. Challenge, Aomine X Kise, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dumb all of my Kuroko's Basketball fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: It was supposed to be one-sided Aomine/Kise... I think it kind of came out...  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Kuroko's Basketball"

**Challenge**

He was so tired of sports.

Everything was so easy for him.

Was _too_ easy for him.

He had never found anyone that could beat him.

Until he met Aomine.

They played basketball all the time and no matter how many times they played, he could just not beat the other.

He wasn't angry though.

In fact he was ecstatic.

Finally a challenge.

He almost didn't want to win, then the challenge would be gone.

And he'd have no excuse to hang out with the tall basketball player.

But for now, he'd try his best.

THE END


	2. Grumpy, Kagami X Kuroko, T

Alright, so I have decided to just dumb all of my Kuroko's Basketball fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: It was trying to be Kagami/Kuroko...  
Rating: K  
Warnings: A tiny bit of language...  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Kuroko's Basketball"

**Grumpy**

He had fallen for it again

"Why do you have to be so invisible?!" Kagami basically yelled.

He was so tired of the other boy sneaking up on him; he knew that the blue-haired boy wasn't really at fault, he just needed to get more used to the other's presence… or lack thereof.

"I'm sorry Kagami-kun." Kuroko said as he sipped at milkshake.

"Yeah, whatever." Kagami said as he unwrapped one of the many hamburgers that he had purchased, "Just say something next time."

Kuroko nodded simply in reply, not bothering to answer as he stared at the larger male.

"Stop staring at me." Kagami said after a few moments.

"Sorry Kagami-kun." Kuroko repeated as he looked away from the red head.

"Stop apologizing." Kagami grumbled, he didn't know why he was being so grumpy.

Kuroko nodded, "Perhaps I'll go home Kagami-kun." He said as he stood from his seat, continuing to drink his milkshake as he started to walk away.

"Wait, Kuroko." Kagami called as he stood.

Kuroko looked back at him and blinked, "Yes?"

"Uh, why don't you stay?" Kagami said, "Sorry I was being an asshole."

"That's alright Kagami." Kuroko replied, "I'll see you at practice tomorrow." And with that he left.

Kagami stared after the other for a moment, slightly angry with himself for upsetting him; he'd find a way to make it up to him tomorrow.

THE END


	3. Kurokocchi, Kise X Kuroko, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dumb all of my Kuroko's Basketball fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: Kise/Kuroko  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Kuroko's Basketball"

**Kurokocchi**

"Kurokocchi!" Kise called.

The blue-haired teen turned to look at the blond.

"Yes, Kise-kun?"

"What the hell do you want?!" Kagami asked grumpily.

He and Kuroko had been playing basketball on the street court near Kagami's apartment and the blond had interrupted their game.

"Oh hey Kagamicchi." Kise said as he reached them, waving vaguely to the red head before turning his attention back to Kuroko.

"I stopped by your house, but you weren't there." Kise went on, "I thought we had plans today."

Kuroko blinked, "Oh, sorry, I forgot."

"Wait, what plans?" Kagami asked.

"Kurokochi and I are going on a date." Kise informed happily.

Kagami's eyes widened as he turned to look at the blue-haired boy.

"Kise-kun, please do not say things that can be misleading." Kuroko said as he walked to Kise's side, "Kise-kun and I are just going shopping."

Kagami glared at the blond before looking back at Kuroko, "Why couldn't you go shopping with me?"

"I didn't think that you would be interested."

Kise laughed at this, "Come one Kuroko."

Kise then grabbed Kuroko by the wrist and started dragging him off the court.

When the two were out of ear shot Kise moved his hand from the other's wrist to his hand.

"How come you don't want Kagamicchi to know we're going out?"

Kuroko shrugged, "I don't know how he would feel about being my partner if he knew."

"Kurokocchi, that's why you should just come to my school."

Both knew that arguing the point would get them nowhere, so instead they just slowly made their way down the street, enjoying each other's company.

THE END


	4. Loving the Shadow, GOM X Kuroko, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dumb all of my Kuroko's Basketball fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: GOM/Kuroko  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Kuroko's Basketball"

**Loving the Shadow**

He was their savior.

Before he had joined, the generation of miracles hadn't been a team, just a group of really strong basketball players who only put up with each other long enough to win games.

But then Kuroko joined.

He taught them how to play together.

He taught them how to trust each other.

And most importantly, he taught them how to love basketball again.

Unfortunately somewhere along the way they had all fallen in love with him too.

What was a team to do?

THE END


	5. Lucky Item, Midorima X Kuroko, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dumb all of my Kuroko's Basketball fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: Modorima/Kuroko (or... it was supposed to be...)  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Kuroko's Basketball"

**Lucky Item**

"What did you need Midorima-kun?" Kuroko asked as he blinked up at the much taller male.

Midorima adjusted his glass before turning to the bag that he had with him; he dug through the bag and pulled out a statue of a blue dog.

"This is today's lucky item." Midorima informed before holding it out to Kuroko.

Kuroko stared at the item before looking back up at Midorima.

Midorima sighed and looked away.

"I got it for you."

Kuroko continued to stare at Midorima for a few moments before looking back at the item.

He took it, still staring at it.

Midorima watched the other for a moment ad was just about to leave the other in the hallway when Kuroko looked back up at him.

"Thank you." Kuroko said.

Midorima blinked at the other before looking away again, "Of course."

He then walked away, not wanting the other to see the blush on his cheeks.

THE END


	6. My Shadow, Aomine X Kuroko, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dumb all of my Kuroko's Basketball fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: Implied one-sided Aomine/Kuroko  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Kuroko's Basketball"

**My Shadow**

Kuroko was _his_ shadow.

Aomine watched from the shadows of a nearby building s Kuroko and Kagami played a two-on-two match against some random neighborhood kids.

Kuroko and Kagami were obviously winning.

Aomine glared at the red head; he was so much better than that. If he had been the one playing with Kuroko they would have tripled the other team's score by now.

The game ended quickly and soon Kuroko and Kagami were thanking the other players for the game.

Then it happened.

Aomine would never admit that at that moment it felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest.

As Kuroko and Kagami walked off the court Kagami raised a fist and the petite blue-haired male bumped his own fist against the taller's in response; the same exact way Kuroko and Aomine had whenever they had won a game.

Aomine growled as he turned away from the scene.

He would get Kuroko back.

No matter what.

THE END


	7. Sharing a Meal, Murasakibara X Kuroko, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dumb all of my Kuroko's Basketball fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: Was supposed to be Murasakibara/Kuroko...  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Kuroko's Basketball"

**Sharing a Meal**

Kuroko sat silently on the bleachers, waiting for practice to start; the rest of the generation of miracles was eating before practice, but Kuroko had sadly forgotten to pack his lunch.

Fortunately, much like the rest of him, his grumbling stomach was barely audible.

No one seemed to notice the phantom member's lack of food, or at least, that's what Kuroko thought.

Suddenly Murasakibara – the tallest member of the team – was sitting next to him.

Murasakibara was munching on one of the many sandwiches he bought everyday as he held one of them out to Kuroko.

Kuroko blinked at the food before looking up at the purple-haired teen.

"Are you sure Murasakibara-kun?"

The giant sitting next to him simply nodded.

"Thank you."

Kuroko took the offered sandwich and opened it.

The two then ate in companionable silence.

THE END


	8. Sitting Out, None, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dumb all of my Kuroko's Basketball fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: None  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None  
Notes: I love Tetsuya #2!  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Kuroko's Basketball"

**Sitting Out**

Kuroko sat on one of the benches in the gym as he watched the other's practice; he was sitting out of the practices in order to reserve his energy for the big game that was coming up the next day.

Number 2 sat happily on the floor next to Kuroko's feet, wagging his tail as he watched the players run back and forth on the court.

'_Yay, alone time with master.'_

Number 2 thought as he glanced up at Kuroko.

Kuroko blinked down at the small dog before leaning down and grabbing him.

Kuroko held the dog level with his face so that they were staring into each other's eyes.

Number 2 barked and wagged his tail faster.

"Do you wish you could play too?"

'_No, I just want to stay here with you.'_

Number 2 barked again.

Kuroko gave a small smile.

"Sorry, you're just going to have to stay here with me."

Another bark, Number 2's tail picking up speed again.

Kuroko gave a soft laugh as he placed Number 2 on his lap.

Number 2 curled up in the quiet boy's lap, his tail thumping lightly as the two Testsuya's watched the rest of the game in peace.

THE END


	9. Walking Home, Ao X Ki X Ku, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dumb all of my Kuroko's Basketball fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: Aomine/Kise/Kuroko  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Kuroko's Basketball"

**Walking Home**

"Come on Aominecchi." Kise whined, "You know it's my turn."

Aomine picked his ear in annoyance, ignoring the blond as he continued to walk with his arm draped over Kuroko's shoulders.

"Kurokocchi." Kise tried another tactic, "Tell Aominecchi he's not being fair."

Kuroko looked from Kise to Aomine and then back before looking ahead of him.

"Please do not fight. Perhaps I should just go home alone."

"No!" Aomine and Kise shouted at the same time.

"Then please do not fight." Kuroko repeated, "It is Kise's turn Aomine-kun."

Aomine growled before releasing the shorter boy from his grip.

"Yay!" Kise cheered, grabbing Kuroko's hand.

The three then finished their walk home, Kuroko as expressionless as ever, Kise smiling hugely as he swung his and Kuroko's joint hands, and Aomine pouting as he followed behind them.

THE END


	10. Winner Takes All, Aomine X Kagami, T

Alright, so I have decided to just dumb all of my Kuroko's Basketball fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: Aomine/Kagami  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Language  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Kuroko's Basketball"

**Winner Takes All**

Kagami glared daggers at the blue-haired male as he panted harshly.

Aomine smirked back at him.

The two had just finished an intense one-on-one game on the street court near Kagami's apartment. Once again Kagami had lost.

"No need to be a sore loser Taiga." Aomine taunted as he threw the basketball that he had been holding behind himself.

"Shut the hell up jack-ass." Kagami growled.

Aomine snorted, "I don't think you're in any place to be giving orders, in fact, wasn't the deal that winner gets whatever they want from the loser?"

Kagami's eyes widened as he remembered the stakes they had made.

What was Aomine going to make him do?

Kagami's eyes narrowed once again.

"What do you want?"

Aomine grinned as he walked closer to the other male.

Kagami stiffened, but otherwise made no move to get away.

When Aomine reached the red head he leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I want you to go on a date with me."

Kagami blinked, "What?"

Aomine laughed and straightened as he started making his way off of the court, "I'm pretty sure you heard me Taiga. I'll pick you up tomorrow."

Kagami stared at the other's retreating back.

What the hell?

A date?

With Aomine?!

Could things get any weirder?

THE END


	11. Working Together, Ao X Ka X Ku, T

Alright, so I have decided to just dumb all of my Kuroko's Basketball fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: Aomine/Kagami/Kuroko  
Rating: T  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Kuroko's Basketball"

**Working Together**

Kuroko walked into the gym, mentally bracing himself for the fight that he was sure he was going to walk into.

Kagami and Aomine always argued over who would get to go out with Kuroko each night.

The petite teen was getting rather sick of it; if the two fought over him too much tonight he was seriously thinking about just going home alone.

What Kuroko hadn't been expecting was to find the two males that he had been thinking about sitting next to each other on the bleachers and talking rather pleasantly with each other.

They both looked up as Kuroko entered, Kagami standing up as he approached and Aomine remained seated.

"Did you two choose already?" Kuroko asked, he was pleasantly surprised, of course, none of this showed on his face.

"Yep." Kagami replied.

Aomine stood now, a smirk on his face, "Sure did Tetsu."

Something about the way the two were acting told Kuroko that he wasn't going to like their decision for some reason.

"Who?" He asked simply.

Aomine moved forward to drape his arm over Kagami's shoulder.

"We're going to share you tonight."

The two taller males were both grinning mischievously.

Kuroko blinked, "Both of you?"

They nodded in response.

Kuroko knew that nothing good could come from this.

"Come on Tetsu, you're always telling us not to fight, isn't it great that we've made a decision together?"

Kuroko nodded slowly, "I suppose."

"Alright, then, let's get out of here."

With that the two grabbed the smaller male and practically dragged him out of the gym.

Kuroko was pretty sure he preferred it when the two fought.

THE END


	12. Your Fault, Akashi X Kuroko, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dumb all of my Kuroko's Basketball fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: One-sided Akashi/Kuroko  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Kuroko's Basketball"

**Your Fault**

How dare he.

How dare Kuroko break up _his_ team.

It was all the phantom player's fault too.

If he hadn't dared go off and play on some other team then the generation of miracles would still be as feared and unstoppable as ever.

But no, the blue-haired teen had to ruin everything.

And Akashi definitely wasn't just mad because he had never gotten a chance to confess his feelings for the other.

No, that was _not_ the reason.

THE END


End file.
